YuGiOh: Monsters Alive
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: Present- In a world where Duel Monsters can become real, it's hard for Atem to live a normal life. His life changes when he sees a familiar face but will he be able to spend time with her? AtemxMana YugixTea slight KisaraxSeto 2 Chapters up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I wouldn't have it any other way!

An alarm clock rings and a hand reaches over and slams down on it, turning it off. The tri-colored hair teen groans and shields his eyes from the sun. He rolls over to his stomach and closes his eyes, wanting more rest. But there is one person that isn't going to let that happen. The short tri-colored haired kid creeps inside his brother's room, holding a bucket in his hands.

The taller one that is in bed opens his eyes, sensing someone there before kicking the small one, causing him to fall and the bucket of water to fall on his head.

"ATEM!" the short teen yells and Atem sits up, rubbing his eyes before glancing at his younger twin brother.

"Yugi, you know that never works," Atem says, standing up and stretching his arms and legs. Yugi throws the bucket off of him and looks at Atem with a pout as he stands to his feet.

"Yeah and I forgot that you get very cranky in the morning," Yugi mutters, folding his arms. Atem goes into his closet and frowns at the clothing he is going to wear. It is his school uniform which is a blue jacket, blue pants and a white dress shirt.

"Good thing I'll only have to wear this for one more year," he says and Yugi smiles.

"Aw come on man! School won't be that bad."

"You're only happy because you'll be able to see Tea a lot more."

"Hey! I keep telling you she's not my girlfriend!"

"Eh…? Why are you getting so defensive?"  
"I'm not getting defensive!" Atem chuckles before turning to his brother who is red as a cherry right now. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to change."

"She's not my girlfriend," Yugi mutters on his way out.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"What's up you guys!" Tea greets with a wave, standing outside on the school lawn. She is a tall girl with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is always in an upbeat mood but her personality changes quickly sometimes. She also grew up with Yugi and Atem.

"Tea!" Yugi greets back, his eye lighting up but quickly changes his look when he sees his brother grinning at him. "Ahem…How was your summer break?"

"Great," she replies. "I got to spend some quality time with my parents. And yours?"

"We helped grandpa clean the game shop. What fun," he replies with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Tea smiles before looking around at the other students that are hanging outside too.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a great school year."

"But of course. We are seniors," Atem says.

"True, except the fact that we'll probably have a lot of homework," Tea says, dropping her head and Yugi does the same. Atem frowns before looking at the students who are talking excitedly about their summer and how they are looking forward to the new year. One student catches his eye though.

She has spiky brown hair in a down position, aquamarine eyes and not to mention that she is short for her age. She seems so familiar to him and he wonders if he has seen her before. Yugi and Tea stand beside Atem and his younger brother smirks.

"Already checking out the ladies aren't we?" Yugi asks, nudging him.

"She looks familiar," Atem says, continuing to look at her.

"Oh, that's Mana Lee."

"You know her?"

"Well…yeah. She has been going here since freshman year," Yugi replies. "Besides, she used to live on our block when we were kids and we used to play together."

"Oh and she works with me at Kaiba Corp."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that she goes to our school!?"

"Hm…I don't know…" Yugi replies, staring blankly into space while Tea waves a hand in front of his face.

"Maybe I should greet her," Atem says about to walk over until the bell rings, signaling that they have to get inside for class. Yugi puts an arm over his shoulder.

"Guess you'll have to wait."

"Don't worry Atem. You'll see her eventually," Tea says, trying to cheer him up. "Heck! You might even have her in your homeroom!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem sits at his desk. Thankfully, Tea and Yugi have the same homeroom as he does. Yugi sits behind him while Tea sits next to him in the middle of the class. There is one more empty seat in front of him though. He looks around to see that every seat is filled by a student except the one in front of him. The student is probably running late.

The bell rings again and the teacher enters the classroom. The teacher is a man with grey hair and a bald spot in the middle of his head. Even though he is old, he still has a nice posture. He wears a navy blue suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.

"Alright class, I shall take attendance then we shall begin." He clears his throat, looking at his clipboard that has the name of his students. "Kairi Anderson."

"Here."

"Brogan Brooks."

"Here."

"Tea Gardner?"

"Present," she replies with her hands folded at her desk and a polite smile on her face. He continues on again until he gets to a certain name.

"Mana Lee?" Atem eyes widen. So she is in this class. She's probably supposed to sit in front of him but she's not here. But he finds that strange. He just saw her outside and surely she heard the bell ring. So why wasn't she here?

There is no reply. "Mana Lee?" he asks again, looking around. "Mana L-"

"PRESENT!" Mana yells, busting through the door, giving the teacher quite a scare.

"Mana Lee, why are you tardy?"

"I was sick so I needed to go to the bathroom for awhile," she replies with a smile.

"Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No, no, no! I'll be just fine! In fact, I'm already better!"

"Er…okay. Sit down please so that I may continue to take attendance."

"Ay aye sir!" she exclaims and she trots over to her see, earning some laughs from her classmates. Atem is hoping that she notices him on her way to her seat but unfortunately she doesn't and she sits in the seat in front of him. He decides to wait until class is over to talk to her.

Almost an hour later, the bell rings and almost everyone gets up to go their next class. Atem stands up and looks down at Mana who has fallen asleep. She raises her head when he taps her on the shoulder and she gazes sleepily at him.

"Class has ended," he tells her and she looks around to see that just about everyone has left, including the teacher who has stepped out for the moment.

"Wow, time flies when you're sleeping," she says with a smile and she gets up, smoothing out her skirt. She looks at him and folds her arms. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you do. My name is Atem…Atem Motou." Mana looks him in the eye closely before looking up to his spiky hair. Then she smiles.

"Oh right. You're Yugi's twin! And I used to live near you when we were kids," she recalls and he smiles, happy that she remembers. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"Calculus."

"Me too! We can walk there together!" She grabs his arm and uses her free hand to grab her books and they go into the hallway, walking with other students who are trying to get to their class.

"So…ten years eh? It's been so long," Mana says.

"Yes it has. And to think you've been going here since freshman year. I wish I had known."

"Well this school is pretty big. Besides I didn't have you in any of my classes."

"True," he agrees as they reach their next class. He opens the door and steps to the side to let her go first. "After you."

Mana smiles and walks in, thanking him. Atem is about to walk in until someone grabs him by the shoulder, shutting the door and dragging him away from the class. It is a teen with brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. He wears jogging pants and sweatpants with a blue hat on his head.

"Can I help you?" Atem asks calmly.

"You stay away from Mana, do you hear me?" he says, holding him by the collar.

"And if I refuse?" The teen raises his fist to strike.

Mana sits down in her seat and looks at the door. Atem hasn't come inside the class and it's already started which means he's late. But he was just with her a couple of seconds ago.

'What happened to him?' Mana thinks and she begins to worry that something bad has happened.

_The start of my new AtemxMana fic! Please send in reviews. It motivates me to keep updating._


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi…but I shall devise a plan to…never mind!

Fifteen minutes have passed and still there is no sign of Atem anywhere. Mana bites her nail and taps one of her feet on the floor, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She looks at the door, hoping that he will come in, but he doesn't. She can't take it anymore and so she raises her hand up high so that the teacher can see.

Atem quickly ducks out of the way, causing the teen's fist to hit a locker behind him. The teen crouches down, holding his fist, while glaring up at Atem who looks down at him.

"Who are you?" Atem asks. "Answer me."

"None of your business!" the boy snarls and he aims another punch. Atem is about to dodge it when he is distracted by a voice, causing the boy's fist to slam into his face. Atem stumbles, his back hitting a locker and he holds his jaw.

"Stop it!" Mana yells, rushing to Atem's side. "Marc, must you always do this?"

"Stay away from him Mana!" he yells.

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Mana points out and he growls, standing up straight before heading off. She looks up at the clock in the hallway and sees that the period is about to be over with in about a minute.

Atem and Mana sit on the bleachers outside of the school, since it is their free period now. She lifts up an ice pack and puts it up to his jaw, pressing on it, making him hiss.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I should've warned you about him."

"Your boyfriend?"

Mana chuckles and shakes her head. "No, he's my brother. I have two by the way."

"Do I need to worry about the other?"

"No, he's a lot nicer. I bet this isn't how you wanted your first day to be, huh?"

"I've had worse."

"Really?" Mana asks, her eyes lighting up, wanting him to continue.

"Yes. I fell down the stairs in front of everyone freshman year."

"Hey, I believe I saw that. It was right before school started too."

"Great," Atem says, looking away. "That makes it even more embarrassing." Mana laughs.

"Hey you two!" Tea calls from afar and they both turn their heads to see Yugi and Tea walking up to them. They climb on top of the bleachers and sit with them. Yugi sees a red mark on his brother's jaw and Atem quickly covers it with the ice pack, trying to hide it.

"What happened to you?" Yugi asks.

"I fell," Atem lies, looking away and Yugi grins.

"Yeah right! You got punched by the looks of it!"

"And you find that amusing?" Atem asks.

"…yes."

"Mana," a boy calls. Mana smiles at the familiar face. The boy has brown hair that goes down to his shoulders, grey eyes and tan skin like Mana's. He is wearing the school uniform as well.

"Hi Mahad," Mana greets, smiling and Atem, Yugi and Tea give her a questionable look.

"Who is that, your boyfriend?" Yugi asks.

"No," Mana answers, a little annoyed that each and every time she talks to a guy, Yugi or Atem refer to him as her boyfriend. "He's my twin brother."

"TWIN BROTHER!?" the gang yells with shock.

"It's strange," Atem says. "You've never mentioned any of your brothers."

"I don't usually hang out with them. Marc is usually with his friends and Mahad likes to spend his time reading indoors. Isn't that right Mahad?" she asks, as he joins them on the bleachers.

"Yes, indeed," he replies. "Greetings. I am Mahad Lee. Nice to meet you." He shakes Atem's free hand smiling and Atem smiles back.

"Hi, I'm Tea."

"I'm Yugi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he says politely before frowning at Atem. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Marc," Mana replies for him and Mahad sighs.

"I am terribly sorry for my brother's behavior. You see, it's not his fault."

"Oh look at the time," Mana says quickly. "I think I should be going now." She gets up from the bleachers and leaves. She knows exactly where that conversation is going and she doesn't want to be there.

"What's wrong with Mana?" Tea asks.

"Well you see…our parents abandoned us when we were ten and eleven because they could not take care of us anymore because of the low amount of money. So…"

"Your older brother has been taking care of you guys," Tea comes to a conclusion and Mahad nods.

"He's overprotective especially over Mana because she tends to get into a great amount of trouble. And he dislikes her being around other people he doesn't know."

"That explains everything," Atem says, taking the ice off his jaw.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," says Tea.

"Wait, so does he work here now?" Yugi asks.

"Yes. After he graduated from school, he came back here to work and to keep an eye on us…something that Mana dislikes."

"What about you?"

"I really don't mind. Besides, he mostly keeps an eye on Mana."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Man walks down the hall, about to put her books into her locker and get her things for the day when she sees her brother Marc. She groans and stops in front of him.

"What have I told you about hanging around them?" he asks.

"Stop it alright? I don't need you protecting me all the time. I'm eighteen," Mana says.

Marc sighs and looks at his watch. "I'll be home a little late today since I have to clean after school. Go straight home." He turns and walks away while Mana opens her locker, throws her books in and slams it shut. She just wishes that her brother will give her some space. But she knows that's probably impossible. He's always in contact with her even in the classroom. He texts her to see if she's in class learning and when she's outside, he always wants to know her exact location.

She leans her head on the blue metal locker and sighs.

"Hey Mana?" Tea says, walking up to her and Mana turns her head slightly, still leaning on the locker. "Are you okay?" Mana looks at her for a moment. She doesn't like to have people worry about her. She smiles and lifts her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, Yugi, Atem and I are going to the beach since it's the start of the weekend. Do you want to go?"

Mana thinks for a moment. Her brother wants her to go straight home. But she doesn't have any homework to do and there is nothing to do at home. "Sure, I'll go."

_End of chapter 2. Please note that this story will be short but it will have many sequels._


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi but not for long… /evil laugh/

Marc opens the door to the apartment and walks in, closing the door behind him and locking it. He looks around and raises an eyebrow. It is way too quiet. Usually Mana would be home watching television. But he doesn't hear any sounds from a television. He goes to his brother's room and knocks on the door.

"Enter," Mahad says and Marc walks in. Mahad lifts his head from the book that he is reading on his bed to give his brother his full attention.

"Where is Mana?" Marc asks.

"She is not here." Marc's face becomes enraged and he storms off to Mana's room, swinging open the door to find out that Mahad is telling the truth. She isn't there. He growls before going back to Mahad's room.

"Is there a problem?" Mahad asks, wanting to get back to his book.

"I told her to come straight home! Where is she!?"

"Calm yourself. She is out with her friends at the pool." Marc reaches into his phone and makes a phone while Mahad fears the worst for his sister.

Meanwhile, Tea and Mana walk into the locker room of the pool to change. There are also other teens their age doing the same. Mana takes off her blue school skirt and blouse, having a white bikini underneath. Tea wears a blue one.

"Ready to have some fun?" Tea asks as Mana folds her clothes and sticks them into the grey locker.

"Yeah, let's go," she replies, walking past her and Tea stops, seeing black print going down the right side of Mana's back. She is about to ask her what it is but Mana is already going out the door. Tea quickly follows and meets up with Yugi and Atem who turn red at the sight of them both. Both girls have fit bodies. Atem pays more attention to Mana's toned stomach and arms while Yugi to Tea's long legs.

Tea puts her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "What are you two looking at?" she asks.

"I think that's obvious Tea," Mana says, turning to the side a little to examine herself. "Boys will be boys I guess."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Nah," she replies with a shrug. They finally head off toward the pool which is filled with a lot of high school students. Some, mostly the girls, decide to lounge on the chairs, not wanting to get wet. Yugi looks at the pool as if studying something.

"Now which side of the pool do we get in?" he asks out loud.

"Does it really matter?" Atem asks him.

"It sure does!" Mana exclaims, agreeing with Yugi. "There's a good side and a bad side!"

"What's the difference?" Tea and Atem ask at the same time.

"The people!" Mana replies. "There's a side with good people. You know the ones that won't splash water in your face…"

"And then there's the bad. The type that will or dunk you underwater!" Yugi finishes. Atem and Tea sweat drop. "You guys are weird," Tea mutters.

"We shall test it." Yugi jumps into the water, looking around then up at his friends with a smile. "It's g--" He stops in the middle of his sentence to see a couple of people surrounding him with grins on their faces. "NO GOOD! NO GOOD!" he yells as they splash water on him.

Tea surfaces from underwater and takes a deep breath before looking over at Mana and Yugi. "This side good enough for you two?" They both give her a thumbs up and she shakes her head. Mana turns around, revealing the markings on her back again and Tea taps Atem who is nearby.

"What is it Tea?" he asks and she points to Mana's back. Yugi doesn't seem to notice because he is having too much fun swimming at the moment.  
"Look at Mana's back," she says and Atem looks closely at the markings going down Mana's back.

"Egyptian hieroglyphs," he says.

"You know what it says?"

"Of course. I was born in Egypt."

"So what does it say?" Tea asks.

"Her name." Mana suddenly ducks underwater and the next thing they know is that she is right in front of her. She looks at them with her head cocked to one side.

"Watcha guys looking at?" she asks.

"Where did you get the hieroglyphs on your back?" Atem asks.

"Tattoo parlor. The guy there knew how to right Egyptian hieroglyphs."

"Why did you get it in the first place?" Tea asks.  
"Eh…I got it when I was mad at Marc. He doesn't like tattoos and so I thought this was a great way to get back at him. So, that's how I got it."

"Does he even know that you're here?" Mana opens her mouth to reply when she is suddenly grabbed by Yugi from behind. She jumps before turning around to see a smirk.

"Why are you guys just standing here for?" Yugi asks.

"Nothing Yugi," Atem replies.

"He is right though," Tea says. "I came here to have some fun!" She splashes some water on Yugi who shields his face from the water.

"ACK! You're just as bad as the others!" he yells. Atem laughs but stops when he is tackled from behind by Mana, sending him underneath. He opens his eyes to see Mana swimming up but he grabs her leg, bringing her back down so that he can surface first. Just as he is about to surface, he feels someone pull him down by the shoulders and Mana whooshes past, beating him to the goal.

Atem comes up with his arms folded and Mana grins. "Lady's first," she says, flinging her wet hair in his face. Atem splashes water on her and she does the same until they are interrupted by Tea and Yugi.

"Let's get on the slide!" Tea yells with excitement, pointing to the large black slide.

Yugi gets out the water, shivering and his teeth chatter. He has gotten so used to the warm water. "It's s-s-so c-c-cold!"

"Well the quicker we get up there, the quicker we can get back in." They go up the long flight of stairs, waiting in line for about ten minutes before they finally make it to the top.

"Yugi and I will go first," Tea says, pushing him to the entrance. Yugi sits in Tea's arms and she wraps her arms around him, making him blush. Then they both slide down. Atem and Mana both get down, with Atem in the back, and then they slide down the dark tunnel.

Mana screams with delight as they whoosh down, doing many curves before taking one last drop before hitting the water and going down under. Atem comes up first, meeting up with Tea and Yugi.

"Was that fun or what?" Tea asks.

"Yes. I enjoyed myself."

"Where's Mana?" Yugi asks. Mana comes up for air and wipes the water out of her eyes. She suddenly hears noises from behind her and turns around, only to be met by a pair of feet which smash into her and she goes under again.

"Mana!" Atem yells before going down to get her. She slowly sinks down to the bottom with a dazed look in her eyes. He grabs her by the waist and swims up, placing her on the ledge while he is still in the water.

"Am I dead?" she asks.

"No, you got hit by someone coming down the slide," Tea replies, pointing to the strong looking guy with a ponytail. Mana gasps, getting up and sprinting off leaving confused looks on the rest of their faces.

She puts her uniform over her bathing suit even though it is wet and she opens the door to see the same guy with the ponytail standing right there. He grabs her by the wrist before she can make an attempt to get away and he pulls her close so that their faces are inches apart. "You are in big trouble young lady."

"Mana!" Yugi exclaims, running to her rescue. "Let her go!" The strong teen elbows Yugi's stomach and he drops to his knees, holding his stomach, grimacing. Tea rushes to his side to see if he is alright.

"Let her go," orders a baritone voice that belongs to none other than Atem.

"Move it pipsqueak, this doesn't involve you."

"I am giving you one last chance to let her go."

"Or you'll what?"

"Atem no," Mana says with tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay."

"Mana," Atem says with shock.

"It's okay…" The ponytail person yanks Mana and walks off with her. She looks back at Atem one last before being yanked again to walk faster. Atem goes over to Yugi who is sitting up.

"Are you alright?" Atem asks, crouching down to him.  
"I'm fine. But who was that guy?" Yugi asks.

"I don't have the slightest idea."

_End of chapter 3. Just who was that guy anyway? I think you'll know soon if you…review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Takahashi, you da man!

Atem and Yugi walk home for the night. It is mostly dark but the sun is still peeking from behind the buildings. Both are still thinking about what happened with Mana. Atem has been thinking about it the most. He walks with one hand to the side and the other holding his bag up on his shoulder.

"I have a question," Yugi says, looking at his brother and Atem looks back at him. "Who was that guy and why did Mana go with him?"

"I don't know Yugi. I am starting to worry about her."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, what if she's in actual danger?" They suddenly feel a rumble and they stop walking. The rumble causes a few glasses to break on buildings and cars nearby and then it stops.

"I think we are the ones in true danger," Atem says, staying on the alert. The ground below them starts to tremble and they turn around to see a stone monster with a sword and shield.

Yugi folds his arms. "Isn't that a duel monster?" When he doesn't get an answer, he looks at his brother that is getting a device called a duel disk out his bag and he puts it on his left wrist. Yugi gasps. "Atem where'd you get that!? Those things are rare!" Yugi exclaims.

"Dark Magician! Come forth!" He throws down a card and a purple magician appears with a green staff in its hand. A person comes from beside the stone monster. He is a teen also having a duel disk.

"You there! Duel me!" the teen yells. Yugi watches the duel between the two. This is no ordinary duel. The duel disks allowed cards to come to life. Whenever the person is hit by the opponent's monsters, they are inflicted with real pain. The people dueling also risk their lives. That's why they were all supposedly destroyed. But somehow, these two still have theirs. That probably means there are others.

Dark Magician levitates over the stone monster which is on the ground defenseless. "Give up," Atem says. "I don't want to have to hurt you anymore that I have done now." The boy holds his side, feeling very weak from the battle and he calls back his monster. It disappears back into the card and he limps away. The Dark Magician does the same.

"Bro, I didn't know you still had one of those," Yugi says.

"I do," he replies simply, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small sheet of paper.

"What's that?"

"Tea gave me this."

"SHE GAVE YOU HER NUMBER!? THAT'S MY GIRL!"

"_Your _girl?" Atem asks with a smirk and Yugi blushes and waves his arms, trying to take back what he just said.

"No! I didn't--I--"

"Calm down Yugi, this isn't Tea's phone number." Yugi holds his chest and sighs with relief.

"Then who does it belong to?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

The guy with the ponytail pushes Mana into her room and she falls on the floor, looking at him with a glare. Her brother Marc appears next to him with his arms folded.

"You sent Bruce to get me?" Mana asks, wiping the corner of her mouth, keeping her glare on Bruce.

"You were supposed to come straight home," Marc says. "This is what happens when you don't listen."

"You're going too far. When are you going to let me have any freedom!?"

"When I feel that you have deserved it," he replies and he turns to leave.

"Oh yeah! Well when is that!?" Mana yells as the door closes and she plops down on her bed burying her head in her pillow and letting out a muffled scream before sighing and lifting her head. She goes into her pocket, feeling a vibration from her phone and she puts it up to her ear. She answers it with a groan.

"Mana? Is that you?" Atem asks.

"Atem?" Mana sits up quickly, surprised that he called. She hears a sigh of relief from him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Who was that guy?"

"Bruce. He's a friend of my brother."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm stuck in my room. I can't go out because Bruce is standing right outside my bedroom."  
"It sounds like you're a prisoner in your own house."

"Yeah, but I'll be able to go to work and school. Then I have to come straight home."

"I'm worried about you Mana."

"Don't. That's the last thing I want you to do. I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll take your word."

"See you Monday."

"Bye." She hangs up the phone and sighs. But she can't help smiling about the fact that Atem actually called her. It feels good to have someone that cares about her. She quickly shakes her head from a blush that is appearing on her cheeks.

'Just a friend…close friend.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"I said no!" yells a teen with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white suit and blue tie to match his eyes. He quickly stands up from his desk, yelling at another person in a black suit that is offering something.

"But Mr. Kaiba, I--"

"Out of my office now!" The business man scrambles out of the room while a teen with blue hair and blue eyes walks in, wearing a black suit with a black skirt. Seto Kaiba sighs and sits down in his chair, typing things on his computer.

"What is it Kisara? I am too busy for distractions," he says. She places papers on his desk and looks at him with a hurt expression.

"So…I'm…a distraction?" she asks and he lifts his eyes from the computer and stands up, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I was just bringing some…"

"Don't apologize. I'm…stressed and I'm taking it out on you." They both lean in for a kiss but are interrupted when Mana sprints in and slams a pile of papers on his desk with a smile.

"Hi Seto!" she greets with a salute.

"I told you, it's Mr. Kaiba here."

"Aw come on. We've known each other for years." She is referring to when they were kids. Seto is Atem and Yugi's rich cousin. He inherited the Kaiba Corp. Company after his father's death. He never played with her, Yugi and Atem. He usually hung out with them typing on his computer until he became president of his company.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Eh…hanging around," she replies placing her hands behind her head with a smirk and Seto places a hand on his forehead. "But what were _you_ two doing here, hm?" Kisara hides her face and blushes while Mana grins.

"Mana!" Tea yells, walking inside and grabbing her arm. "You are supposed to be filing papers. I've been doing it by myself." Mana moves her arm away and stands inches away from Kisara's face.

"So what's up between you two?" she asks.

"N-Nothing," Kisara replies.

"Cut it out Mana," Seto says and Mana pops up next to Seto, leaning on his shoulder with a grin.

"Are you two…a couple?" Tea pulls Mana ear, pulling her away from him.

"Stop instigating."

Seto's computer suddenly beeps and he sits down at his desk while the others crowd around him, trying to figure out what is going on. He growls and bangs his fist on the table. "I thought I got rid of all of them!" he exclaims.

"All of what?" Tea asks.

"The duel disks. Devices that I made for duel monsters to be holograms to make them come to life, but not like this. Something went wrong and now, they make any card played on it real. I sent for all of them to be destroyed, but it seems that there are still a number of people that have them."

"Can you blame them? Those things are awesome!" Mana exclaims clenching her fists and the rest look at her.  
"Mana, you wouldn't happen to have one of those would you?" Kisara asks and Mana puts her hands behind her back, smiling nervously.

"Course not," she replies with a fling of her hand. "It was destroyed." They turn back to the computer.  
"What do we do Seto?"

"For once Kisara, I don't know. All I do know is that with these devices in the hands of the people, there will be a lot of havoc."

_Chapter 4 is done! So that's why I called this fic 'Monster Alive.' Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Uh…yeah…

One month later--

"AUGH! The sun!" Mana yells, shielding her eyes from the beaming sun that is above her. She and Atem are lying on the grass in the school yard. They got there early and decided to just look at the sky.

"You're not supposed to look directly at the sun Mana," Atem says with a chuckle while she continues to shield them. Their relationship is growing each and everyday they get to spend time like this. It is getting to the point where they are hugging more, holding hands and hanging out whenever they can.

"You said that we were looking at the sky and the sun was the first thing that caught my eye. Darn it…" she mutters causing Atem laugh. There is a soft cool breeze, blowing their hair and clothes and Mana smiles, finally taking her hands down from her face and putting them out to the side. She moves her head sideways, facing Atem with her eyes closed, enjoying the nice breeze. She chuckles all of a sudden, causing Atem to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just great to be alive you know?"

"I can tell you've missed the outdoors."

She opens her eyes with a frown and rolls to her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. Her hair covers part of her face, making one eye visible. Atem sits up, looking at her. He regrets even bringing the outdoors up. Of course she misses the outdoors.

"Mana…"

"What do you want to do in the future?" she asks. It is a pretty random question but Atem goes along with it. Besides it will get them off their previous subject. He looks up with thought.

"Well, I would like to get married and have children with a great job," he replies. Mana's eyes widen from his answer. She doesn't expect that out of him.

"You have a girl in mind?" she asks, turning her head to him and he nods in response.

"We've known each other for awhile. She's very beautiful and we're close."

"When would you two get married?"

"After we graduate from college and that's a promise."

Mana smiles. "What if she can't wait that long?"

He looks at her with a smirk on his lips. "Then she'll just have to be patient."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Yugi and another teen named Joey, who has blonde hair and brown eyes, watch two girls, sitting in the classroom. They have a free period which means they are free to do whatever they please. They choose to look at their crushes. Yugi looks at Tea as she talks to a blonde haired, purple eyed girl named Mai, who Joey has a crush on. They watch as they make conversation with each other.

"So how old are you anyway Mai?" Tea asks.

"19. Failed some classes so I had to take senior year over again," she explains, filing her nails.

"Bummer." Both of their heads turn to the boys that are staring at them. Yugi and Joey quickly turn away and make fake conversation with each other. Mai grins while Tea shakes her head. "Boys…sometimes they have nothing better to do."

"I'm used to the attention," Mai says, fluffing her hair. "I have guys looking at me all over but I always tell them I'm not interested."  
"Sounds like you're really popular…" Tea mutters with her arms folded, slightly jealous.

"Atem, is it not?" Mahad asks, sitting next to him in the classroom. Atem looks up from his paper that he is writing to give Mahad his full attention.

"That is correct," he replies, folding his arms and crossing a leg over the other.

"I've wanted to ask…what's the relationship between my sister and you?"

"Hm…that's really hard to say. You can say that we love each other dearly but we just haven't revealed those feelings to each other although we know how the other is feeling. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know that's all," Mahad replies before looking down. "I'm worried about my sister. She's not her old cheerful self these days and I know it's because of Marc. If our parents hadn't abandoned us she wouldn't be this way." He looks out the window where it is starting to get cloudy and dark outside. "She told me that she has thoughts of running away."

"Running away?" Atem asks with shocked tone in his voice.

"Yes. But I've always got her to stay, promising that it will get better soon. But it has not."

The door opens and Mana steps in. The teacher, who is a middle aged lady, motions her to come to her desk. Mana gulps before standing in front of the teacher's desk.

"Why are you fifteen minutes late for class Ms. Lee?"

"I was on my way to class and up the stairs when a teacher falls down the stairs, landing on me…"

"Oh dear, that's terrible. Do you need to see a nurse?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Mana assures her. "But I had to take the teacher to the nurse. She's all good."  
"Well that's good. You can go now Mana." Mana nods and walks away with a sigh of relief. Mahad raises an eyebrow at her as she sits down next to her brother and in front of Atem.

"I don't know how you do it Mana," Mahad says with his arms folded.

"Do what?" Mana asks innocently.

"Come up with excuses," Atem answers and she blushes, putting her hand behind her head.

"You got me. Important thing is that the teacher didn't find out," she whispers and Mahad shakes her head. "What? I didn't want to get a detention!"

"Now what was the real reason you were late?"

"Marc."

"What did he say?"

"Same old, same old. I have to come straight home. Tried arguing with him, but of course he had the last say." She puts her head down on the desk with a frown and she groans. "One of these days…"

"You'll what?"

"…nothing…" She gets up to sit at the back of the classroom, lying her head down on the desk with her arms covering her face. Mahad looks at her worriedly then to Atem.

"Do you see what I mean?"  
"Yes."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem and Mana walk hand in hand down the sidewalk after school that afternoon. He is taking her home. Usually she walks home by herself, but Atem has become very worried about her so he decides to accompany her. She is acting differently. Since she isn't saying anything, he decides to ask her something.

"Mana…"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't consider doing anything…well…you know…" This question makes her stop, causing him to stop as well. He looks at her for an answer and she stares forward. A breeze briefly blows, causing their hair and clothing to go in the direction of the wind. She finally looks at him with a smile.

"No. Why would you ask that?" she asks with a chuckle.

"It seems that your life is so miserable that you would consider doing that."

"Well no, that thought has never come to mind. I love to live no matter how terrible my life is thank you very much," she replies and they continue to go on their way.

"Your brother Mahad has informed me that you have had thoughts of running away."

"I have. But with Bruce standing outside my room all of the time, it's pretty hard to do that."

"You don't know how worried I am about you."

"Don't worry about me. That's the last thing that I want you to do." They reach the front of the apartment and they turn to each other. Atem's eyes are serious while Mana's eyes are calm yet show a side of confusion to why he is looking at her this way.

"If you ever need me, call," Atem says.

"Yup, yup." She pecks him on the cheek and goes up the stairs. Atem watches her until she opens the door and turns to wave at him. He waves back slightly and she walks in, closing the door behind her and he puts his hands into his pocket, feeling cold. Then he walks the rest of the way to his house.

As soon as Mana goes inside, she is grabbed by her arm and brought face to face to Bruce. "You're late," he says. She snatches her arm away from him and massages it from the pain of his strong grasp.

"Get away from me." She turns away, about to leave when she hears her brother's voice and she turns back around to see him standing beside Bruce.

"Why were you with Atem outside?" Marc asks.

"He was just walking me home from school."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him. He'll cause nothing but misery."

"No. The only reason why I have been so miserable is because of you."

"I've kept you safe!"

"You're ruining my life! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a teenager! All I'm asking is for you to lighten up!"

"I'll do no such thing! I've been treating you as if you were my daughter."

"You're not my father and you never will be!"

"Do not raise your voice at me. Now go to your room."

Mana runs to her room, tears leaking out of her eyes and Marc and Bruce hear her door slam. "Stand in front of her door. I need to get back to work." Bruce nods.

Bruce stands outside of Mana's door, hearing a lot of ruckus from the other side. He just figures that she is throwing things around in her room out of anger. Mana runs to her closet and throws some clothes around, in search of something. She finds what she is looking for all the way in the back and she smirks.

It suddenly becomes quiet from the other side and Bruce knocks on the door. She opens it partially, showing only part of her face. "What are you doing?"

"If you must know, I invited a friend over."

"You are to have no visitors here you know that."

"Oh really? I don't think my friend will appreciate being sent back home." She swings the door open, revealing a duel monster called Dark Magician Girl, floating in mid air with her staff in hand. "Dark Magician Girl, dark burning attack!" The magician points her wand at the Bruce, blasting him with attack and Mana takes this opportunity to escape. She looks at the duel disk on her wrist and smiles. "I knew this would come in handy."

Bruce sits up and grins. "You won't be getting away that easily."

_Mana is in danger. Will she'll be able to escape? Find out next time. Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Aw…

Mana runs through the wet streets. It is wet and slippery but she still runs fast despite that. It is raining pretty hard and she shields her face to keep the rain out of her face. She doesn't know where she is running to, but all she wants to do is get as far away from home as possible.

Feeling exhausted, she slows her pace until she is walking. She leans on a brick building trying to catch her breath. She is confident that Bruce wouldn't find her there. But she is wrong. From around the corner of the building, a hand reaches out and grabs her by the waist and another hand clamps over her mouth. She tries to scream but they are only muffled. The person drags her off as she tries to kick away. She snatches her head away from the person hand.

"Let me go!" she screams.

"Shut up!" the voice replies and she gasps, recognizing the voice and she tries even harder to get away. The next thing she feels is her head getting slammed into a brick building, then a glimpse at his face before seeing nothing but darkness.

Mahad lifts his head from the book that he is reading in his book. He sets it down on his bed before walking out and heading to Mana's room. He feels a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and something tells him that something is wrong. He is surprised not to see Bruce standing in front of her bedroom. He opens the door to find the room empty.

"Oh no…" Quickly he runs back into his room, fetching his jacket and going out in search of her.

A crack of thunder makes Mana's head shoots up and she grimaces from the pain on the side of her head. She holds her head, looking at her surroundings. She is in the back of a van. The windows are very dark and so she could barely see what is on the outside.

She reaches into her pocket and takes out her cell phone which unfortunately has a low battery and signal. She quickly dials on the phone and puts it up to her ear.

She prays that the person on the other line will pick up. It rings a couple more times before finally someone picks it up.

"Mahad?"

"Mana! Where are you?" he asks, running down the wet streets.

"I don't know. I'm in a van but I don't know--" she stops in her sentence and her heart drops when she hears a whistle of a train. She looks out the dark windows and she can see a faint light coming toward her.

"Mana?"

"I'm in a van on the railroad tracks!" she yells, her heart beating quickly. "Please, help me!" She goes over to the back door which is locked and she bangs on it, hoping someone on the outside will hear her, even though it is impossible because of the loud train.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Mahad yells, speeding up his pace. He can hear the whistle of a train nearby and he knows that he is getting close.

The whistle is even louder now and Mana backs up to the opposite side of the wall to get as far back as possible. She drops the phone, starting to tremble as the train is very close to her now.

Mahad can see the railroad and the van on the tracks, plus the fast approaching train. "MANA!" he yells trying to get there as fast as he can but he is too late. He watches in horror as the train crashes into the van, pushing it across the tracks until it is finally out of the way and on the side on the tracks. "MANA!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem groans when someone busts into his room and he sits up rubbing his tired eyes. Yugi runs up to his bed side.

"Yugi. It's late," Atem says looking at him with one eye open.

"It's an emergency! Mana's been taken to the hospital!" Yugi yells and Atem jumps out of bed, throwing on some clothes and he sprints out with Yugi to the car where they get in and rush to the hospital.

They meet up with Mahad who is in the waiting room with his head low and his hands on his head.

"Mahad!" Atem calls out running to him with Yugi and he stands up quickly. "What happened!?"

"There was nothing I could do," Mahad says. "I got there as fast as I could but I was much too late to rescue her."

"Tell us what happened," Yugi says.

Before Mahad can answer, the doctor walks in, carrying a clipboard. Atem, Mahad and Yugi wait impatiently for the results. The doctor uses his index and middle finger to move his glasses up on his nose and he reads his clipboard.

"Will she be alright?" Mahad asks.

"Surprisingly, she will be fine. Normally in these situations, it would leave the patient in critical condition or worse. She's only sustained a dislocated shoulder, minor cuts and bruises and minor head injuries. How she wasn't hurt seriously is beyond me. But you can see her now."

Mana lies unconscious in the hospital bedroom; her bed is in a sitting up position. There are wraps around her forehead and shoulder. There are also bruises on her cheeks, around her eyes and arms.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Atem asks Mahad as they view Mana.

"Yes. I have a feeling that Bruce is behind all this. I don't think Marc would ever do something as terrible as this."

"This is terrible," Yugi says, his eyes watering up. He can't stand the sight of her being this way. He narrows his eyes, tears going down his cheeks. "He'll pay."

"Yugi I know how you feel," Atem says, looking at him. "But we don't know how powerful Bruce is. For all we know he may have a duel disk."

"Speaking of duel disks," Mahad says, pointing to the duel disk on the night stand and Atem and Yugi gasps.

"She has one too," Yugi says.

"But how?" Atem asks.

"Probably the same way you still have yours. She probably hid it."

Marc suddenly rushes inside the room and Atem and Yugi narrow their eyes at the sight of him. "What happened?" Marc asks, going up to her bed. "I got your phone call."

"Bruce dragged her into a van and it was hit by a train," Mahad replies.

"WHAT!? Bruce would never--!"

"He would," Atem says calmly, his arms folded over his chest.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Yugi asks, standing beside his brother. Marc narrows his eyes. He never suspected that Bruce would do such a thing. Bruce is supposively supposed to be his best friend. But now he is having second thoughts about him.  
"I have to go. Tell Mana I'm sorry," Marc says leaving.

"Marc, wait," Mahad says going after him. Yugi looks at Atem and turns away.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," he says walking out.

Mana groans and Atem's attention goes to her. Her head is tossing from side to side and sweat forms on her face.

"She's having a bad dream," Atem says. "Mana, wake up. Mana!" She shoots up from bed before clenching her shoulder and falling back on the bed, grimacing and whimpering. Atem grabs a chair and sits nearby at her bedside.

"Take it easy…" he says. "It was only a dream." Mana turns her head away from him, her head resting on the pillow, her hand still on her shoulder. She wants to hide all the tears from him but he has already seen them. She is ashamed to be in this state in front of him. She is also sad that such a terrible thing has happened to her.

"Mana?"

"My life is a living--"

"Don't say that."

"It's true Atem," she says looking at him with tears in her eyes. "My parents abandoned me, I'm not given any freedom…I feel like a prisoner in my own house and when I try to get away from it all, this happens."

"You ran away?"

"Yeah. Now I know that wasn't such a good idea. I thought maybe if I use my duel disk and duel monster to knock Bruce off his feet, he wouldn't come after me. But he did and now look at me."

Atem just looks at her, not knowing what to say. It is true what she just said. Her life has been nothing but miserable. From her family problems to this.

"But I guess I can look on the bright side," Mana says, bringing him up out of his thoughts. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yes," Atem says with a nod of his head. "And you still have your friends."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess my life isn't as bad as I thought," Mana says with a smile and he smiles back, happy that she has cheered up a little although he knows this incident won't go away soon from her mind.

"Where's my brother?" Mana asks.

"I don't know. He left out earlier with Marc."

"Marc was here?"

"Yes. And he apologized."

"He did?"

"Mana your brother loves you very much. He just wants what's best for you even though it seems a little much sometimes. He never wanted this to happen."

"I know. I know my brother would never try to hurt me. But I wonder what he's going to do with Bruce."

"Who knows. Hopefully you will never have to see him again."

"Yeah," Mana says with a light chuckle and Atem stands up looking at his watch.

"I should be going now," he says looking at her who looks disappointed. "I shall return tomorrow."

"I'm having surgery on my shoulder tomorrow."

"Then I promise I'll be here before then." He leans forward, his face hovering over hers and she blushes from him being so close, especially his lips. He is actually looking for a place to kiss her but she has bruises all over her face. Mana leans forward to make his decision for him and their lips meet. The kiss is soft and filled with passion.

Yugi, who is heading back to the room, walks in on them and his mouth drops with shock and jealousy. The shock is that they finally kissed each other on the lips. The jealousy is that his brother got his first kiss before he could.

"NO FAIR!" he yells as they pull back partially before giving each other another peck and they pull back completely, both smiling. Atem turns to Yugi whose mouth is still wide open and he guides Yugi out of the room, waving to Mana as he leaves and she waves back.

_Okay, so I'm not good at romance but I hope that was good. Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

"Brother, wait!" Mahad calls out to Marc who is in his car the next morning. He lowers down his window to hear what is brother is going to say. "What are you planning to do?"

"That is none of your concern," he replies, twisting the key in the slot so that the car will come on.

"It's foolish to face Bruce alone. Who knows what he might do."

"I am almost certain that he has no duel disk. But if I don't come back, you will have to take the responsibility of taking care of yourself and Mana." He turns to the front of the car, placing his hands on the wheel and Mahad's eyes widen.

"You can't go through with this."

"I must. There's no way I'm forgiving Bruce for what he did. He must pay," and with that he drives off and Mahad takes a couple of steps after the car but stops, knowing that he will not be able to catch up with him. He senses that his brother is in great danger.

'I need help. But from who?'

Atem, Tea and Yugi walk into Mana's room. She is sitting up in bed, looking out the window. She looks distant and hasn't even noticed that they have come into her room.

"Hey Mana," Tea greets and she turns her head, a look of surprise on her face before she smiles at her.

"Tea, you guys, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to wish you good luck on your surgery," Yugi replies sitting on her bed and Mana blushes, not used to having all this attention.

She puts her good arm behind her head and she smiles. "Aw, thanks you guys." She smiles, loving the feeling of having friends who care about her and would support her. "To tell you the truth, I am really nervous."

"You'll be fine," Atem assures her and her smile becomes even brighter. A nurse comes in, walking up to Mana's bed.

"It's time Mana," she says and Mana's smile turns into a frown and she sighs.

"…Alright."

"We'll see you when you get out," says Yugi, standing up. Mana only nods, for she is feeling extremely nervous. She has heard of many bad things happening during surgeries. They could leave you different from the way you came in or worse. She takes a deep breath. It is only surgery on her shoulder.

She gives a nervous smile to them all as the nurse with the help of some other doctors, wheel her out and take her to the room where she is to have surgery. She looks to one of the doctors who are walking on the side of her bed.

"Um…is this gonna…hurt?" she asks as they go through the double doors and place her where she is supposed to be for the surgery. The doctor puts on his gloves and protective mask.

"Don't worry. You won't even feel a thing." He puts a plastic like mask over her nose and mouth.

"W-What's this?" Mana asks drowsily. She looks at the doctor who is starting to become blurry in her eyes.

"Just relax." The last thing she sees is the doctor waving at her before her eyes close.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"You're not gonna win!" Yugi exclaims, tapping on the buttons of the game controller. He and his brother are playing a video game at home and currently, Yugi is in the league. Their grandfather walks in and shakes his head.

"Aren't you two a little too old for playing such childish things?" he asks but he gets no answer. They are too much into their game. He sighs before leaving out the living room. 'I guess that was pretty much a dumb question.'

"I'm winning!" Yugi yells.

"Not for long," Atem says, looking calm and suddenly he takes the league, causing Yugi to throw the remote at the television and it bounces off, landing on the floor.

"Darn it! You always do that!"

"Do what?"

"You make it seem that I'm winning and you're struggling, then at the last minute, you beat me!" Atem grins and puts the remote down when he hears the doorbell ring. He opens the door, revealing Mahad.

"Hello Mahad. What are you doing here?" Atem asks.

"I need your help. I fear that my brother is in danger."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asks, walking up to the door and standing beside his brother.

"He was angered for what Bruce did to Mana and so he went to face him by himself. Marc just doesn't know what he is getting himself into."

"And how can I help?" Atem asks, arching an eyebrow.

"You have a duel disk, correct?"

"That is correct." Mahad shows Atem his wrist and Yugi gasps in shock. He also has one as well.

"I took this from Mana while she was in the hospital. Please help me."

Atem nods. "Fine. I will go with you," he says before turning to Yugi. "You will stay here."

"What!? No fair man!"

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt." Yugi grunts and folds his arms.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

"Bruce, where are you!?" Marc yells, walking into an abandoned house that Bruce stayed in. The house is pretty much dark but you can still see because of the windows. There is no answer and so he tries again, a little louder this time. "Reveal yourself to me at once!"

Out of the shadows appears Bruce who has a duel disk on his wrist. "Is there something wrong?" he asks with a grin.

"You know darn well what you did wrong! How could you!?"

"I was only teaching her a lesson. She'll never run away again that's for sure," he says with a chuckle and Marc narrows his eyes, clenching his fists.

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

"That's hard to believe," says Bruce, activating his duel disk. "You don't have a duel disk so you're helpless."

"But I have this," Marc says, pulling out a metal object out of his pocket.

Atem and Mahad appear outside of the abandoned building. The windows are cracked and it looks like the door has been busted open. Atem raises an eyebrow.

"This is where he lives?" he asks.

"Yes, when he is not with us," Mahad replies. A large explosion suddenly blows them back and they land on the concrete. Mahad quickly sits up, looking at the building in horror. It is on fire with flames coming out of each window. "We're too late…"

"Mahad," Atem says, pointing to the doorway where Bruce is. He is carrying Marc bridal style out of the burning building. Atem also notices that he has a duel disk on his wrist. 'His monster must have been the cause of this explosion.' They both get up and face Bruce, readying their duel disks.

"What have you done to my brother?" Mahad asks.

"He came looking for a fight. But of course he didn't stand a chance against me." He flings Marc at them both and they both catch him, falling back onto the ground.

"Marc? Are you alright?" asks Mahad with worry. Marc slowly opens his eyes, looking at them both.

"I could not defeat him."

"Hang in there," encourages Atem but Marc only shakes his head.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you Atem. But I was only trying to do what's best for Mana."

"Brother…" Mahad says, his shoulders beginning to tremble.

"Take care…" And with that his body goes limp. Mahad looks away while Atem bows his head in respect before glaring at Bruce who is laughing.

"How could you? And to your best friend?" Atem asks while standing up onto his feet. "You won't get away with this." He summons his Dark Magician out and it appears next to him.

"I summon, Luminous Soldier!" Bruce yells and a steel soldier with spikes and a sword appears.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Mana's eyes flutter open and she finds herself in her hospital room. She looks at her shoulder which is wrapped up tightly. The surgery was a success. She looks the other direction to see Tea, sleeping on the couch next to Yugi, their heads closely together. There is no sign of her brothers or Atem anywhere though which worries her.

What makes her even more worried is that her duel disk is gone. It was sitting on the stand next to her bed before. But now it is nowhere in sight. Maybe Tea or Yugi will know what is going on.

"Yugi, Tea," she calls out to them. Tea is the first to open her eyes and she taps Yugi who reluctantly gets up.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Tea says, standing up and going over to her bed. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I was," Mana replies before lowering her head. "But now I have this weird feeling inside--like something bad is happening as we speak." Tea looks back at Yugi, knowing that he knows just what is going on. Mana follows her gaze to Yugi. "Yugi, where are my brothers and Atem?"

"Well…"

"Has something happened to them? Please tell me," Mana pleads, fearing the worst.

Yugi turns his head. "You see, after your brother Marc saw what happened to you, he went to go get his revenge. Your brother came asking my brother for help, fearing that Marc was in trouble. They must be dueling now."

"No! They don't understand how powerful Bruce is! They're in danger! I have to help them!" Mana exclaims trying to get out of bed but Tea stops her from doing so.

"You're in no condition to be dueling. Besides, you don't even have your duel disk anymore," Tea points out and Mana sighs, bowing her head. "You can only hope that they will all make it out alright."

_That's the end of this chapter. This story will be ending shortly but keep in mind that there will be a sequel. Review please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Atem's Dark Magician gets blown back into a tree and Atem gasps for air, feeling ever single blow that his monster takes. He looks over at Mahad who is still mourning the loss of his older brother, Marc. He is kneeling on the ground with his lifeless brother in his arms.

'I can't believe you're actually gone,' he thinks to himself. Atem looks back at Bruce who sends his monster to attack his Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician, dodge it!" Atem orders and his monster obeys in the knick of time. But Atem knows that he can't defeat Bruce's Luminous Soldier.

"Mahad! I can't do this alone!" he yells to his friend and Mahad lifts his head. "Avenge him!" Mahad looks back down at his brother. He knows that his brother would want him to be strong in times like this and Atem is right. Bruce will pay for what he has done.

He finally stands up on his feet and summons his monster. "GO DARK MAGICIAN!" His magician is identical to Atem's except his monster has light purple clothing instead of dark purple.

Bruce grins. 'This will be easy.'

"I will not forgive you for what you've done Bruce!" Mahad yells. "Now prepare yourself for your demise!" Bruce gasps. He could see the fire in Mahad's eyes, meaning that he isn't joking around. He takes a couple of steps back in fear. Maybe this wouldn't be an easy task after all.

"Dark Magic attack!" Mahad yells and his magician points its staff, shooting a green magical ball at the Luminous soldier. It is of great effect, making Bruce cough up a little. Bruce drops to his knees.

"Please! Have mercy!" he begs. "I didn't mean any harm!" Mahad looks at him unsure if he is telling the truth or not. But his eyes look so sincere. When Bruce sees that Mahad has lowered his guard, he calls his soldier to attack Mahad's magician.

"Mahad! Look out!" Atem yells. "Dark Magician, protect his monster!" Atem's magician pushes Mahad's magician out of the way, getting hit instead and Atem cries out in pain, holding his chest. Bruce laughs while Mahad narrows his eyes.

"You'll pay dearly for that…BE GONE!" And with that his dark magician gives one final attack to the soldier, defeating him. Bruce slowly falls to the ground, lying there motionless.

Both Atem and Mahad's magicians disappear. "Are you alright?" Mahad asks and Atem looks at him with a smirk.

"Never better." Mahad once again looks at his brother, wondering how he'll break the news to his sister.

'This will not be easy.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Yugi, Tea and Atem stand outside of Mana's room. Mahad had gone inside to tell her the bad news about Marc. Tea and Yugi sit on the bench while Atem leans on the wall with his arms folded, his head bowed. Mahad didn't want to tell the news to Mana and neither did he. But Mahad said that it was best that he told her.

He can almost visualize Mana's reaction to her brother's death. She's probably crying her eyes out right now, he thinks to himself and he sighs.

"Hey bro?" Yugi says and Atem looks at him. "What happened out there?"

"Marc was so caught up in getting his revenge, he didn't know the danger he was getting himself into. And for that he paid the price."

"Can you blame him?"

Atem's eyes widen. "What?"

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing? You know, rushing blindly into danger because of what your enemy did to someone close to you. I know I would've."

Atem doesn't reply for he knows that Yugi is right. He probably would do the same thing.

They all look up when Mahad finally comes out of Mana's room with a sigh. He closes her door then looks to all of them. "How did it go?" asks Tea.

"She's upset," he replies. "But, Mana is a strong person. She'll get through this with a little time."

"I'm sorry Mahad," Atem apologizes. "Will you two be alright?"

"Thank you for your concern. But I will believe we will be just fine."

"Well if you need anything…" Yugi begins and Mahad nods his head knowingly.

"Thank you."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

2 Weeks Later-

"Hey, how's the shoulder?" Tea asks, walking down the school halls with Mana, Yugi, Atem, and Mahad, preparing to leave for the day.

"It still hurts a little, but it's getting better. I can tell," Mana replies with a smile. Atem smiles inwardly. He is glad Mana is back to her old self. Two weeks ago, she was struck with grief and it took her time to get over her brother's death. But eventually she did, knowing that her brother wouldn't want her to live feeling sad all the time.

"Hey since it's Friday, let's go to Burger World," Yugi suggests. Tea sighs heavily.

"It's that all you eat?" she asks.

"Yup," he replies and she groans.

"Actually, burgers do not sound all that bad," Mahad says with thought.

"Alright! Burgers it is!" They walk outside to head to the burger place when two adults stop them. There is a woman with short brown hair, and aquamarine eyes. She is a wearing a polka dot skirt with a white blouse. The male has barely any brown hair with a bald spot in the middle. He is wearing blue jean pants, a white shirt with a brown jacket over it.

Mahad looks closely at the two familiar faces before his eyes widen with shock when he realizes who they are.

"Mother? Father?" he says and Atem and the others gasp with shock while Mana is just speechless.

"Mahad, Mana," says the woman taking some steps forward. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Wait, these people are your parents!?" Yugi shouts.

"Hush Yugi," Atem tells him, wanting to know what is going on.

"You two have grown so much," says the father. "Where is Marc?"

Mahad lowers his eyes. "He's passed away." The two parents gasp silently before lowering their heads. They were not expecting that at all. "Just what are you two doing back here?"

"We wanted to take you back in," the father replies.

"Yes. We know we were wrong for abandoning you and we're sorry," the mother explains taking another step closer while Mana takes a step back, narrowing her eyes. "We just want to make things right again. Do you understand Mana?" Mahad steps in front of his sister, glaring coldly at both his parents.

"What makes you think you can just come into our lives after you have been gone all this time?" he asks.

"Please forgive us," his father says, standing beside his wife. "It's just that back then we--"

"I don't want your excuses."

"Just give us a chance. We were wrong and we know that. We just want to start all over again--make up for lost time." Mana shakes her head before turning to leave.

"Mana I know how you feel!" her mother shouts out to her and she stops. "I was in the same situation as you when I was a kid. And I know it's hard because it was for hard for me as well. But what I learned that you have to learn is that you have to give people second chances…So please…" her mother says, now addressing them both. "Will you give us that second chance?" She holds out her hand. Atem, Tea and Yugi watch, wondering what decision they will make. Mana turns around, looking at her parents. For eight years, they have been gone out of her life. For eight years she had to live without them.

"How will I know you won't do it again?" Mana asks.

"Trust us," her mother replies, keeping her hand out. Mana looks to her brother and he nods. If her brother can forgive them, then so can she. Slowly she approaches them with her brother by her side. They both take their mother's hand and their father joins them. Tea wipes a tear from her eye, finding it an emotional scene and Yugi rubs her on the back soothingly.

They were once again, going to be a family.

_One more chapter to go and please keep in mind that there will be a sequel. Until then…review please! _


	9. Chapter 9

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

4 years later-College

A hand knocks over a ringing alarm clock, sending it to the floor, but it still doesn't cut off. It only turns off when a tri colored guy walks in and turns off the switch. He looks down at his brother and shakes his head. It is possibly the most important day of his life and he is still sleeping.

"Rise Yugi," commands Atem, pulling off the covers, causing the teen to curl up in a ball.

"Five more minutes," he groans but Atem isn't taking it and he walks over to a window, lifting it. This causes a cool breeze to come through and Yugi shivers a bit until finally sitting up quickly, holding his arms. "Are you crazy!? It's cold!" Atem closes the window with a smirk.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" Atem asks.

"Uh…Saturday?"

"Not only that, but it is the day of our graduation, remember?" Yugi's eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"GRADUATION!?" he yells and he rushes to his closet to fetch his clothes. Atem on the other hand, is already ready, wearing a black gown with his suit underneath. He decides to leave the cap off until the ceremony. He sits on the bed and waits for his brother to get ready. Their grandfather stops by to see how they are doing. "Why hello Atem. Are you two ready for your big day?" he asks with a smile.

"I am, but Yugi is not. It seems he has forgotten."

Grandpa shakes his head. "That Yugi never seems to amaze me," he says and then he shrugs his shoulders. "I'll be waiting downstairs. I advise you two to hurry up or you'll be late."

"Yes grandfather," Atem says with a nod and his grandpa leaves, leaving Atem with some time to think. To think that he was just a freshman in high school. And now he is about to graduate from college! 'How time flies,' he thinks to himself with a smile.

______________________________________________________________

Inside the large auditorium are hundreds of black chairs and a stage with a black podium. Friends and family fill the seats and await their kids to graduate, all feeling proud that they have made it.

In another room are the many graduates, waiting for the final moment which is coming any minute now. Atem and Yugi stand, looking around for familiar faces. The first they see is Tea who is wearing her black gown with a dress underneath and her cap on her head. She is wearing earrings and pink lipstick.

"Hey you guys!" she greets loudly, immediately running to Yugi and giving him a hug and kiss on the lips. Atem looks away, slightly grossed out by the scene. Yugi and Tea had become a couple right before they graduated from high school. "Hi Atem," she says finally pulling away from Yugi. "Where's Mana?"

"She isn't here and neither is Mahad," he replies.

"They better hurry up or--"

"Hello there!" Mahad calls out, running to them with Mana by his side, both wearing their cap and gown. "I apologize for our late arrival. Mana forgot all about it and overslept."

"You too?" Yugi asks her and she nods with a sheepish smile and she rubs her eyes, still feeling sleepy.

"Gosh you guys," Tea says. "How could you forget about a day like this?"

"Easily," Mana replies, making her way to Atem. "We just simply forgot." Tea slaps her forehead and sighs heavily.

"You're looking…lovely," Atem compliments Mana and she chuckles. Her hair is flattened and slightly curled underneath the cap and she is wearing light makeup.

"Oh please, it's exactly what you're wearing," she says.

"I mean it," he says, kissing her on the forehead.

"Thank you." A teacher walks in and briefly announces that the ceremony is about to begin and for them to line up in alphabetical order. Atem, Mana, Tea, Yugi and Mahad look at each other with a smile.

"This is it," Tea says.

"Yeah," says Yugi.

"Nervous?" Atem asks.

"Nope," Mana replies.

"Then let us go," says Mahad and they all nod. They all line up, feeling both nervous and excited as they go out for the ceremony.

______________________________________________________________

Moments After the Graduation-

Tea picks up her cap which had been thrown up with the other graduate's caps after the ceremony. Finally, their long journey is over and they can begin their lives as adults. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back to see Yugi and Mahad standing beside him.

"So, it's all finally over," she says and Mahad shakes her head.

"No. It has just begun," he says and Yugi nods in agreement before looking around for his brother and Mana.

"Hey, where are Atem and Mana?" he asks, causing them all to turn their heads in different directions. Tea spots them on the other side of the auditorium and she gasps, seeing Atem down on one knee and holding out a ring to Mana who is just shocked. Yugi and Mahad look with surprise and their mouths drop.

"Atem…" Mana says. "I don't know what to say."

"Well…I'm hoping you'll say yes." Mana's breathing starts to become short to the point to where she is gasping for air. This question has totally caught her by surprise. "Mana?"

"…yes…I will…," she sighs before passing out on the floor with a thud. Atem's eyes widen before he crawls over to her side to see if she is alright.

Tea covers her mouth, giggling. "Wow, I guess that surprised her."

"Tea?" Yugi says and she turns around and looks down to see him down on one knee as well.

"No way…"

"Will you marry me? And…please don't faint!" Tea smiles with tears coming to her eyes and she nods. Yugi, not knowing if her nod is a yes asks her again. "Yes?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yugi," she says and he smiles, slipping a ring on to her finger before getting up and kissing her. Mahad looks on with a smile although he did feel left out because he is the only one not engaged to someone right now. He feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to see a girl with long black hair, blue eyes and brown skin.

"You dropped your hat on the floor," she says handing it to him and he blushes.

"Why, thank you…"

"Ishizu," she tells him.

"Oh…My name…is Mahad," he replies nervously and she smiles. "Uh…would you like to…"

"Sure," she replies, knowing that he is asking her out. Then they turn to the two couples. Yugi and Tea are embracing each other while Atem is still trying to wake Mana up.

'Only the beginning…' Mahad thinks to himself, smiling inwardly and he feels Ishizu take his hand. He looks at her and she looks back with a smile.

_To be continued in Yugioh Monsters Alive: Parenthood_

_Thanks to all that have reviewed!_


End file.
